


The incubus' mating

by blackcrystaly



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little bloodplay, Betaed, Fluff, Incubus!Mycroft, Incubus!Sherlock, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sweet, tempting, smell is making Sherlock lose his self control. And when it proves to be too much for him to resist there is only one thing left to do: claim the blond doctor as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The incubus' mating

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story had been going on and on in my head, so I'm finally giving it a chance.  
> My thanks to the great Leah_Ester for her beta reading!!! Any remaining mistake is my own....

The smell assaulted Sherlock’s nose and he had to force himself not to snap and follow it at once. He had located its source two seconds after it reached his nostrils, and he knew that he had to stand still or his so carefully constructed character would be lost forever.

Yet, the man in the other room seemed absolutely intent on making his evening hell.

The sweet odor keep taunting, teasing him, with its slowly increasing assault.

Almost without notice his body began to respond. His eyes got darker and his mouth watered. He wanted so badly to go there to the beautiful source of that smell and taste him… take the man as his own, give him the release he was denying himself and drink his sexual energy when it was at its peak.

It had taken years for the consulting detective to master his disguise and yet, John H. Watson had the incredible capability of shattering his mask effortlessly.

Finally it became too much and the brunette couldn’t stop himself anymore.

He stood up, climbed the stairs trying to do it a step at a time, and entered the doctor’s bedroom.

He licked his lips hungrily at the picture the man on the bed made, completely naked and touching himself as if he had all the time in the world. He caressed his body with soft touches, one hand on his hardened manhood and a finger inside his puckered hole. A perfect image just for him. It was undoubtedly more than anyone could resist... and the taller one launched himself over his flatmate.

The younger Holmes pulled the smaller man hands’ away from his body and positioned them–well secured by one of his own–over the man’s head.

“Sherlock!” The former soldier shouted surprised, scared and angry at the obvious invasion of privacy and the consulting detective’s actions.

The other just looked at Watson with his darkened orbs and kissed him. The blond’s tongue immediately came out to play with his, the whole of John’s body responding to the tempting one suddenly covering his.

“Sherlock... this is… _you can’t_ …!” he began to protest the moment that the brunette let go of his mouth.

“You are the single, most tasty person I’ve ever met!” the man answered huskily and then latched onto the former soldier’s neck. Biting down where shoulder and neck met hard enough for the tissue to rupture he was finally able to taste the coppery blood that was his mate’s.

The last idea startled him but not enough to force him to stop. This had been coming for so long…

“Sherlock!” The former soldier yelled once more, trying to sound angry, but the sweet smell betrayed his unrelenting desire.

“ _I’ve got you, John_ ,” he whispered against the heated skin.

“That’s not… you are not… this is… a bit not good!” he exclaimed at last.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for the smaller man to think with the hot body–the wet dream that the consulting detective was–pressing so deliciously against him.

“ _Don’t try to lie to me, John…_ ” the man said with his unmistakable tone of command. “It doesn’t suit you.”

The blond let a soft whimper escape his lips.

“Hush now. I’ll give you exactly what you need,” the younger Holmes promised, going back to kiss the other’s lips.

Sherlock began to run his clever fingers along the doctor’s body, caressing the man’s jaw, collarbone, his already erect nipples, the strong stomach. Finally, he took the man’s prick and gave it a squeeze. But that was not the place he was going to stop. He kept traveling along the former soldier’s legs and let his index finger press against the tempting entrance.

Watson yelled at the sudden touch but didn’t protest it.

“Sherlock…” he said a little softer now, his pupils fully dilated.

The brunette sat back to look at his lover. His own eyes were the darkest they had ever been and somehow that was noticed by the man beneath him.

“Your _eyes_ …” the former soldier tried to ask, but the lust running through his body made it so difficult for him to think.

“I’ll explain later,” the younger Holmes answered with a pleasant smile and kissed the man again, pushing another finger inside the pliant body. His mate had done a good job of lubing himself up while playing with his body earlier.

Watson cried out again and this time he enveloped the lithe waist with his legs.

“ _Please?_ ” he begged, too lost to really care about consequences and repercussions.

“But of course, John,” the other said, breathing the reply directly into his ear.

They both knew it was time, so the taller man simply opened his gown and pushed himself inside the inviting heat of his lover’s passage.

The doctor tightened around him before slowly relaxing.

“You are so perfect, John,” the consulting detective said with admiration, finally letting go of the other’s hands so he could use his fingers to caress the man.

The blond used his regained freedom of movement to disrobe the other and then to touch the strong body over his own. The fair, clear skin was so marvelous he thought he could caress it forever. His nails traced the man’s back eliciting some whispers and whimpers from his flatmate.

“Come on, Sherlock, fuck me for real!” he demanded at last, not happy at the slow, barely there pace that his lover was using to take him.

The brunette laughed hard before giving John a single thrust that stroked his prostate forcefully, making the doctor’s body arch.

“You are so tasty… so delicious… I’ll eat from you for the longest time…” the younger Holmes promised. “Would you like that, John? Being mine?” he asked darkly while picking up his tempo and forcing one moan after another from the man beneath him but keeping him from reaching his release.

The former soldier couldn’t think. Something told him the question was an important one, that he should keep his mouth shut. But it was so difficult to deny the consulting detective anything at all... and he had never been able to, anyways.

“Yes, yes, Sherlock… just, please!” he howled at least.

“ _Mine!_ ” the younger Holmes shouted to the world while letting go of his steel control of himself. He decided it was damn time he claimed the former soldier for good, filling him with his seed and marking his very soul as private property. The feeling of ownership was completely foreign to him. He’d had donors once or twice before and one night trysts to sate the hunger when it became far too much for him to handle but this was so different from all of that. John wasn’t going to forget all about him later on. He wouldn’t have another lover, not a woman and certainly not ever a man… He had promised himself to Sherlock and he would take the outmost care to make him accomplish that with everything it entailed.

One, two, three hard strokes and the man was panting, aching for a release that wouldn’t come until the consulting detective allowed it. The taller one prepared to drink the flow of energy that the smaller one’s orgasm would create just as his own would seal the deal between them.

They came together and it was an all-encompassing experience.

Watson had never felt anything quite like this, and he had certainly been around… Everything got white hot for a moment and he thought that would pass out from the intensity of the experience. Who’d have thought the slim brunette had it in him? He wondered, hating the man a little for ruining him for others… He surely would never find anyone who’d be able to give this to him again.

Sherlock had never felt more sated, his ever present hunger had subsided, becoming almost nonexistent. The younger Holmes finally understood why mating was so dangerous for his kind. He could feed from others to keep himself alive but it wouldn’t feel quite the same. He was an addict now; to John’s taste, to his energy, to his whole being.

They laid there on the bed, still wrapped one over the other. The taller man nursing on the former soldier’s marked tissue, biting softly, once and again, over the hurt he had made earlier. Licking away the few blood drops that escaped while the blond kept a hand firmly locked in the dark curls of his lover, letting his body recover from the earth–shattering orgasm he’d had. He kept petting the consulting detective's head while he focused on leaving his signature over his skin.

“Sherlock…” John whispered at last, not quite knowing how to breach the subject.

“Mmm…”

“What brought this on?” he asked, feeling it was as good a point to begin with as any.

The brunette left the place he had been lavishing with his attention to turn his still darkened orbs to the doctor. Even though they were slowly returning to their normal grey color they still showed his true nature in an unadulterated state.

“Your sweet, tempting smell,” he said at last, licking his lips slowly as if the memory itself could bring it back to them.

The answer seemed to confuse the former soldier making him raise an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about, Sherlock? I’m not even using aftershave!”

“As if I’d be attracted to that thing you insist on permeating the air with!” the taller man claimed. He had always been bothered by Watson’s choice to mask himself with all those beauty products and Sherlock hadn’t been able to quite pinpoint why until this very moment.

“You know you are not making any sense here, right?” John pressed, while trying to study the man still trapping him to the mattress. He finally noticed the little fact that had alarmed him earlier. “And what’s wrong with your eyes, Sherlock?”

The younger Holmes gave him a dangerous, edgy smile.

“I suppose they are still showing, then,” he said calmly. “I’m an incubus.” His tone of voice was matter-of-factly and sent the blond into a fit of laughter.

“Oh, come on, Sherlock…” He began to protest when he noticed that the other was completely serious, not a trace of a joke in his features. And the orbs were so inhuman... there was no way a normal being would have the whole of his eye globe go black. “You _really_ are!” he claimed, hit by the sudden realization.

John looked at the man in awe rather than fear or rejection and the brunette looked at him with adoration. His doctor was such a unique man!

“Well, it explains a lot… you not being quite human,” the former soldier said at last with a little private smile. “So Mycroft…?”

“Yes, he is one too,” the man answered while going back to suck on his mate’s neck, not really wanting to talk about his older brother right there and then.

“Sherlock, you have to stop that…” The doctor said, knowing his skin was going to hurt badly enough for it to take some time to recover and he really wasn’t looking forward to having to put clothes on. The pain was going to keep reminding him of his lover and their actions for days to come.

The taller one growled. “I don’t want to… Your sweet taste is so much better than anything I’ve had before!” he protested.

The words alone made him feel a little hot.

“What, are you half vampire too?” he asked once the words sunk into his head. “And I’ll have to cover your bite marks for weeks just as it is, Sherlock!”

Once more, the other man growled, but this time it was stronger, harsher sound.

“ _You won’t hide it at all!_ ” he demanded while turning to catch his mate’s gaze and keeping it while he continued. “You are mine, John. You acquiesced and I’m not letting you go now.”

The smaller one looked at him surprised and bothered at first, but then a strange light appeared in the green colored eyes.

“I’ve always been yours, Sherlock,” he said at last, and took the initiative kissing the beautiful lips of his consulting detective incubus.

The younger Holmes smiled into the kiss. This was progressing so wonderfully… Watson was giving himself over and their connection was deepening so easily.

“There is more to this, right?” the former soldier asked at last while they began to untangle themselves. “Something you know and you’re not sharing…” he kept on, trying to deduce whatever it was by trying to imitate the brunette’s method.

“I was going to tell you later, but since you are so keen on knowing…” Sherlock began to speak while turning over, still looking at his lover. “The mark I put on you shows that you are my mate,” he said softly.

The doctor’s eyes opened in disbelief and wonder. He was trying to process the news but failing to actually comprehend what this revelation meant, so the other decided it was time to explain better.

“As you probably know, incubi feed from sexual energy that is released through orgasm…” he paused to let the smaller one nod and make sure he was following him. “There are those who usually prey on different humans, jumping from one to another as soon as the victim begins to notice his or her lack of vitality. Others prefer to have a few chosen donors since consensually given energy is more powerful and they can take a little more without any lasting effect to the giver. But they all tend not to become too attached to any one human since it would mean that sooner or later they would try to make that person his mate.”

The former soldier was giving Sherlock his whole attention. That never failed to arouse him and he decided to try and speed things along so they could engage in far more interesting activities.

“If an incubus ties himself to another being it will become his main source of energy. Their taste would carry the most power for him and gives them power over him… He can still feed from others but it’ll not taste quite the same, nor give the same satisfaction. It can take the edge off but it will not completely sate his need…”

“So the mate has a lot of power over the incubus…” John finished, grasping at once what Sherlock was trying to say.

The younger Holmes nodded carefully.

“I remember old legends saying that being prey of an incubus meant death for the victim, is that true? Should I begin to put my things in order?” he asked quite seriously; the idea of trying to sever the bond or making a fuss over not being told earlier about what their liaison entailed never crossing his mind.

“Of course not. Haven’t I told you how important a mate is?” he said with his patented _‘don’t be a fool, John’_ tone. “The ones who abused their victims to that point were thoroughly punished since they put us all in danger. After all, who’d want to be a donor if you are going to end up a corpse?”

He felt somewhat ashamed of his question now so he just moved his head in assent.

“Moreover, being my mate means that you have fewer chances of going to an early grave.” Sherlock provided, not quite daring to tell John that it was probable that he would never get there at all.

The doctor looked at the detective impressed but then an idea came to him.

“So, you really didn’t need saving from the cabbie.”

“Not in the way you mean, no,” the consulting detective said.

Once again, the smaller one raised an eyebrow and waited for him to elaborate.

“He was aroused, John. The power he thought he held over my life made him so hard and I hadn’t fed for so long…”

“So you don’t even take proper care of yourself as a demon!” the man said moving his head from side to side in worried disapproval.

The younger Holmes studied the man, a little taken aback by his reaction, but he smirked, satisfied.

“Well, now I have my mate to take care of that, don’t I?” he muttered cheerfully against the man’s lips.

“ _You are a sex fiend!_ ” Watson said before realizing it was literally true.

“Well, yes…” Sherlock whispered mounting his lover once more. “So, what are you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and very much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, the characters belong to Conan Doyle, their contemporary encarnation to BBC network. The story however, is mine.


End file.
